A gabby fic
by jessy luke
Summary: A Gabby fic. Halloween
1. Chapter 1

A Gabby Fiction

**Abby's lab**  
Abby was busy fussing with her 'babies' she had been given a bullet shell to identify for Gibbs and she was making progress, but she needed a Caf-Pow, desperately. As if on cue the elevator door beeped alerting Abby to the presence of her silver haired fox carrying a Caf-Pow.

"You read my mind Gibbs, thanks" Abby exclaimed whilst taking the Caf-Pow from Gibbs. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, but Abby took a long slurp and looked innocently at Gibbs.  
"What have you got for me Abbs"  
"I wasn't able to trace the origin of the bullet it was to badly damaged but I found residue on the shell you gave me, it's a chemical that you wouldn't normally find on a shell, I was able to identify it, its Hexamethylphosphorous Triamide".

Gibbs looked expectantly at Abby; Abby just stared back with a smirk on her face, "In English Abbs". Abby grinned and started off where she left off "Hexamethylphosphorous Triamide is a polymer it's used for many different things, but this type of polymer is used in the foam for the firefighters". Abby smiled at Gibbs and waited for his reply. "Thanks Abbs, as always." Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek; he lingered close to her face for a fraction longer than he normally would. "See you later Abbs". Gibbs walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Abby couldn't keep the grin off her face, did he just really do that, their moments had been getting more intimate over the last month. Ever since Mikel Mawher had stalked her, she enjoyed bonding with Gibbs, She occasionally wondered what it would be like to have a relationship with Gibbs, she found him very attractive even though he was older she liked older men but Gibbs had three ex wives what would make her think he liked her, it was impossible, he just thought of her as a daughter.

**Work area**  
Gibbs walked into the work area with a small grin still on his face, he recalled the look on Abby's face when he had kissed her cheek and lingered slightly longer than he should have, he had seen her face turn a deeper shade of red and her heartbeat had quickened, just what he had wanted. There bonding times had become more frequent and he liked visiting her in her lab. Gibbs had become closer to Abby when he had found out about Mikel; he wanted to protect her but not just because he favored her. He was attracted to her. Gibbs had been thinking of ways to try and tell Abby but always came up with nothing so he decided that he would be a little suggestive to see her reaction.

Gibbs sat at his desk and looked at McGee who was rapidly tapping at the keys on his computer. Abby and McGee had had a brief relationship but decided it wasn't going to work. "McGee, what have you got?" McGee looked up at Gibbs and started rambling on about how he was putting a trace on the suspect's phone, and that he was checking his phone and email records for any evidence that he had known the victim. "McGee, our suspect is a firefighter or anyone that has access to firefighting foam". McGee looking flustered researched the suspect list. "Boss, we have a suspect that was a volunteer firefighter, he was dismissed for stealing". Gibbs looked expectantly at McGee, Tony and Ziva. "What are you waiting for, go get him". McGee, Tony and Ziva all rushed out of the work area into the elevator.

A short while later the team returned with their suspect in cuffs, "interrogation room boss?" Gibbs nodded.  
Gibbs entered the interrogation room and started his intimidation on the suspect, the suspect didn't take long to give in and confess to the murder of a petty officer.

Gibbs left interrogation and told his team to go home. Tony, McGee and Ziva all left for home, leaving Gibbs with his thoughts. He decided he would pay Abby a visit before he went home. Before he entered the elevator he stopped by the vending machine and got Abby a Caf-Pow. He pressed the elevator button for Abby's lab. Abby was turning her 'babies' off. Bert was waiting on the table alongside her bag to go home. He studied her as she switched the monitors off. She was wearing a small red checked skirt with a black shirt and numerous chains and collars on. That's what he liked about Abby, she didn't care what anyone thought about her, she loved being Goth and she loved life. He decided to break the silence "Hey Abbs".

Abby turned around at the sound of his voice, "oh hi Gibbs, I wasn't expecting you". Abby looked Gibbs up and down, he was wearing a grey coat with grey pants, the normal Gibbs style. Abby blushed a little as Gibbs caught her checking him out. "What you doing tonight Abbs". Gibbs moved to stand in front of her. "Quiet night at home, Why what you got planned, my silver haired fox" Gibbs smiled revealing his perfectly aligned teeth; Abby loved the smiles he reserved just for her. "What about dinner Abbs, then a movie, if you're interested, my place" Gibbs looked Abby in the eye. "You're on Gibbs, just let me finish here and pack a bag and… Gibbs broke off her rant by placing his finger on her lip. Abby removed his finger from her lip and stepped closer to Gibbs. Gibbs curled his arm around Abby's lower back and drew her closer to him, Abby cupped his face in her hands and hesitantly kissed Gibbs on the lips withdrawing slightly to determine his reaction, Gibbs reacted passionately and drew Abby back in for another kiss.  
After the kiss had ended, Gibbs grabbed Abby's bag whilst Abby grabbed Bert and they headed into the elevator doors turning the lights off as they went. When the elevator doors closed Gibbs said "Dinner still on Abbs". He grinned as Abby tried to answer, instead of answering she nodded and started grinning "wouldn't miss it for the world". They headed out of the navy yard in Gibb's car, anticipating what the night would hold for them and their future relationship, for now they would take it one step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs pulled up outside his house; the car trip home had been fairly quiet. Gibbs and Abby both lost in their own thoughts. Abby was smiling away at some unknown thought. Gibbs stepped out and walked around to Abbys side and opened the door for her. "Such the gentleman you are, my silver haired fox". Gibbs smiled at the comment and held out a hand for her to take. Abby grabbed Bert and handed her bag to Gibbs and then grabbed his arm and they walked up to Gibbs house, as always the door was unlocked, Gibbs pushed the door open and ushered Abby into his house.

"Gibbs, you really need to lock your door, anyone could steal something you know, oh and by the way Gibbs have you finished that boat you were working on the other week, can I see it, pretty please". Gibbs laughed and replied by kissing Abby on the cheek and closed the door behind him. Gibbs released Abby's hand and put her bag on the lounge and went to turn the coffee machine on. Abby hugged Bert closely and wondered around Gibbs living room. There was only a TV and a lounge, the room seemed depressingly dull, but Abby knew better, Gibbs was never in this room he was always in his basement.

"Gibbs you really should get a computer or something, I could teach you how to use it". Gibbs poked his head around the corner and gave one of those famous interrogation looks. Abby just giggled and sat down on the couch.

Gibbs walked in with two coffees, he handed one to Abby and sat down next to her, As soon as he had sat Abby's stomach had started doing cartwheels, he was closer than normal and she could smell his aftershave. It was now or never, if she didn't kiss him now she would never be able to. She couldn't take it any longer; she reached forward and grabbed the coffee from his hand. Abby placed both coffees on the floor. Gibbs smiled lightly at this gesture, he wasn't sure what she was going to do but he had a feeling it was going to be interesting.

"What's on your mind Abbs" Gibbs started, Abby leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly, Gibbs responded willingly and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth.

Abby explored every inch of Gibbs mouth and vice versa. Abby slid her hands under Gibbs shirt and traced the outline of his body, every inch and every scar. Gibbs allowed Abby to touch his scars, whilst he pulled her hair out of the piggy tails they were in. Abbys hair cascaded down her back.

Gibbs detached himself from Abbys mouth. "You should wear your hair down more often; you look gorgeous with it down".

Abby blushed a little at this comment. "Can I see it now, please?"

Gibbs mistook this question for a double meaning and surprise registered on his face when he realized that she actually wanted to see the boat he was making. Abby broke into a fit of giggles when she realized what he had thought. The giggles became uncontrollable as Gibbs tickled her on the stomach. When the giggles had subsided, Gibbs stood up and helped Abby to her feet leading her towards his basement. Gibbs flipped the switch and the basement was lit up with light. Abby goggled at the site before her. The boat that he was making a couple of weeks ago was finished and the name KELLY was carved and painted into the side of the boat. "Its beautiful Gibbs, wow, Kelly would have been so happy. Abby turned to look at Gibbs, her eyes starting to water; Gibbs was staring into the distance lost in thought. Abby reached for his hand and led Gibbs out of the room turning the light of as they went.

"Gibbs, remember last valentines, you came into my lab, with a Caf-Pow and you put a little love heart on it saying, 'I love you'. Did you mean that Gibbs". Gibbs stopped walking and turned around to Abby and kissed her lightly on the lips "Of course Abbs, I really did, I care about you so much, and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do". Abby wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I love you to, Gibbs. I have for ages, I just didn't no if you felt the same way".

Gibbs cooked dinner while Abby had a shower; she got changed into a t-shirt that had skulls plastered all over the shirt and a pair of pants that were completely black.

While Abby had a shower Gibbs cooked dinner, he decided to go with stir fry. It was easy to cook and there was no way he could stuff it up. He setup the table in the kitchen and poured some coffee. While Gibbs had been setting the table up, Abby had snuck up behind him with Burt and squeezed him. Not only did Gibbs jump he left out a small yell. Abby turned around and attempted to run from the room but Gibbs was quicker, he turned and grabbed Abby around the waist in less than a second. Abby squealed and tried to free herself. Gibbs was stronger; he picked her up over his shoulder and headed for the lounge room. Abby stopped struggling and started laughing. "Put me down Gibbs, unfair". Gibbs just laughed and placed her on the lounge. "Wait here till I finish dinner or ill do more than just put you over my shoulder". Gibbs let the empty threat hang in the air. Abby pouted and replied "I'm so scared". Gibbs left to finish the dinner and set it out on the table.

About 5 minutes later Gibbs called out that dinner was ready and for Abby to get up and come to the table or he would have to make her. The dinner was nicely cooked and tasted alright to Abby. There was a comfortable silence whilst they were eating. The general talk was about work and that Abby needed new equipment to get more accurate results. After the dinner was finished Gibbs cleared the plates and washed up while Abby dried and put them away.

Abby went to find a movie to watch. There were heaps of movies here since she was last over. It was a tradition that on either of there birthdays they would go out to dinner then come back to Gibbs and watch movies. Abby picked out a romance movie and settled on the lounge waiting for Gibbs to appear. When he did appear he was wearing a pair of loose pants and a sweatshirt. Abby stifled a giggle. It was only on rare occasions that she would see Gibbs in anything other than a suit. Gibbs lifted Abbys feet and sat down placing her feet over his lap. "What did you choose Abbs?" Gibbs asked, Abby replied "The lake house, with Sandra bullock and Keanu Reeves".  
Gibbs took one look at the cover and decided against saying anything. This certainly would get interesting, he would just have to try to stay awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza-angel- Thanx for the review, I had to torture him lol damn romance movies.  
finlaure- Thanx for the review, if you get any ideas that you want me to add or you think will be interesting let me know.

**Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter I've been busy.**

**Two Hours Later  
**"I don't get it Abby, How can they meet when the timeline is totally different" Gibbs asked confusion written all over his face. "Why do people watch these movies, there pointless and they make everyone cry". Abby playfully punched Gibbs in the ribs. "I like that movie thanks Gibbs, and it's a movie anything can happen, and the reason people cry is because its sad and people like me like to show emotion". Gibbs looked offended and put his hands over his face feigning tears. Abby laughed and poked Gibbs in the ribs.

It was roughly 9.30pm when the movie had finished way to early to go to bed for either of them, they were both use to late nights. "How about another movie Gibbs, you're choice". Abby looked pleadingly at Gibbs. "Abbs, you know I don't watch TV let alone movies" Gibbs sighed as Abby pouted at him. "Alright alright, I give up, you pick one Abby". Abby got up and looked over the collection while Gibbs lied down on the lounge watching Abby fuss about what to watch.

Abby decided to watch 'Witness'. "You'll like this Gibbs; it's got Harrison Ford in it". Gibbs looked expectantly at Abby "Sorry Abbs I have no idea who that is". Abby gave up and just turned the TV off instead. "Let's do something Gibbs". A look of curiosity overcame her face as she stood next to the lounge which Gibbs had just got comfortable on.

Gibbs grabbed Abbys hands and pulled her on top of him. Abby playfully struggled against his grip but gave in as he held her tightly against him. Abby leaned down and kissed Gibbs like she would never be able to kiss him again. Gulping for air Gibbs surfaced, "Trying to kill me Abbs by suffocation" he laughed at the pout she pulled. "You know I would never kill you by any conventional way, I would do it more technically and not leave a clue". Gibbs replied with a smirk "Thanks for letting me know Abbs".

Abby and Gibbs stayed lying on the lounge for a couple of hours in comfortable silence.  
Abby drifted to sleep still lying on top of Gibbs with her head on his chest. Gibbs stayed awake listening to her breathing; Gibbs put his arms around her back and sank into a light sleep.

Abby woke up hours later to find Gibbs peacefully asleep with his arms wrapped around her as if he was protecting her from an unknown danger. The moon reflected of the wall across from the window, Abby looked at her watch 12.30am with a sigh she shook Gibbs "come on my silver haired fox, wake up, its 12.30am". With a grunt Gibbs woke up to find Abby still lying on him, her face millimeters from his. "If only I could wake up to this every day". Abby cupped his face in her hands and lightly kissed Gibbs on the lips.  
"Come on lets go to bed, more comfortable" Abby giggled at Gibbs reaction. "Coming Abbs".  
Abby pushed herself off Gibbs and wondered into the bedroom, Gibbs close behind her. "Which side do you want Gibbs, left or right, I don't mind either way, I sleep in a coffin so this is a bit different for me". Gibbs pulled Abby into an embrace and kissed the top of her head "Humor me Abbs". Abby giggled and chose the left side. Abby and Gibbs both got into bed pulling the covers over themselves. Gibbs rolled over so he was looking into Abbys beautiful eyes, Abby smiled at Gibbs and closed her eyes "I love you Gibbs, my silver haired fox". "I love you to Abbs, get some sleep ill still be here in the morning". Abby rolled onto her left side and got comfortable, Gibbs watched her and when she had settled he moved closer to her and pressed his body against her back keeping her warm, he slid his arm around her stomach and they both fell asleep in this position.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophies-Welt: thanx for the review, im glad you like it  
Eliza-angel: thanx for the review, I agree with you about the movies these days some just arnt that good. Ill try put a bit more 'snuggling' in for you  
STLFAN: Thanx for the review im glad you are enjoying it and sorry for the wait, ill try write faster.

**The next morning**  
Tony, Ziva and McGee were starting to get worried Gibbs and Abby hadn't showed up yet and it was 10am, Normally Gibbs was the first to work and Abby second, they were an hour late. "Probie call Abbys cell, she might have just slept in" Tony ordered. McGee reached for his phone and dialed in Abbys cell number, the phone rang three times before it picked up.

"Hello Abby its McGee is everything ok" McGee asked. A sleepy gruff voice replied  
"Everything's fine Elf lord, Be there soon". McGee hung up the phone after the unexpected disconnection.

"Is Abby ok, Probie" Tony asked. McGee had an odd expression on his face when he answered "That wasn't Abby, that was Gibbs what is he doing with Abbys cell phone"  
It was Ziva that replied "I think the term Abby would use is hinky, I am correct am I not"  
Tony laughed at Ziva and said "Yeah sounds about right".

The elevator door beeped and Gibbs strode in with a small smile wearing his usual suit alongside him was Abby who was wearing a short red and black skirt with chains hanging from her skirt to her boots, she was wearing a singlet top with black love hearts plastered all over the front. Abby pranced around with a grin on her face. "Morning everyone, beautiful day, hugs for everyone".  
Tony was the first to jump up to receive his morning hug from Abby, Ziva was second to receive her hug and McGee got up reluctantly and hugged Abby "Morning Abby".

Gibbs sat at his desk watching the awkwardness coming from McGee. McGee still liked her and he was being over protective. "Any new cases Dinozzo" Gibbs asked.

"No boss, not yet, I was thinking it's nearly Halloween Gibbs and I maybe we could…. Never mind" Tony finished at the look on Gibbs face.

Abby piped in "aww come on Gibbs, Halloween is special, pretty please can we do something, Ill even wear my Marilyn Monroe outfit again". Abby winked at Tony who jumped to her side instantly at the mention of Marilyn Monroe, "Boss I think we should listen to Abby, It will be fun".

Gibbs looked from Abby to Tony to Ziva to McGee who were looking at him expectantly. "Fine, just don't involve me". Abbys smile faded when Gibbs mentioned he didn't want to play a part of it.  
"Come on Gibbs, it will be fun" Gibbs looked into Abbys eyes and gave in with a long sigh. "Fine alright ill join in". Abby clapped loudly startling everyone and started to jig with Tony who was trying to get away. "Ill organize everything" Abby headed off into the direction of her lab.

**Abbys lab  
**Abby was busy working out what she should do for Halloween when McGee walked in. "Hi McGee, how are you?" Abby asked. McGee didn't answer right away. "Abby are you and Gibbs seeing each other, not that I need to know, just wondering cause he had your cell phone" Abby gave her full attention to McGee " I'm sorry McGee, I don't know what to say I don't want to hurt you". McGee smiled at Abby "You're not hurting me, I'm happy for you, I really am, he better look after you or else."

"Or else what McGee" Gibbs asked striding into Abbys lab holding a Caf-Pow. McGee tried to cover up what they were talking about "Boss I was just telling Abby about my sisters' boyfriend he is getting a bit over protective, I got to go back to work, ill cya later Abby". McGee strode out of the room with his eyes downcast.

"Gibbs, that was mean poor Timmy". Abby stared at Gibbs with a frown on her face. "I'm sorry Abbs, didn't mean to I couldn't help it". Gibbs pulled Abby into a one way hug. Abby pulled away and smacked Gibbs on the back of the head just like Gibbs always hits Dinozzo "That's for being mean to Timmy" Abby sulked. Gibbs stood there shocked that Abby had hit him, Abby smiled and said "I've always wanted to do that, ok, what did you come down here for just to see me or is there a new case".

Gibbs handed Abby the Caf-Pow and sat down at her desk. "Dinner tonight Abbs, my shout, anyplace you want"

Abby smiled at Gibbs and said "Of course, id love to, seeing as I shared your bed last night, would you like to share my coffin with me tonight". The expression on Gibbs face was all Abby needed, she burst out laughing "Kidding Gibbs, you wouldn't be able to get out of it"  
It was Gibbs turn to smack Abby on the back of the head softly. "Gibbs that's the first time you have ever hit me on the head, hang on hang on" Abby put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes.  
"Abby what are you doing" Gibbs asked. Abby opened her eyes and said to Gibbs, "I'm trying to keep this memory permanently in my mind, there's a first for everything".

Gibbs sighed and said "Ill pick you up at your place round 6ish". Gibbs went to walk out of Abbys lab but she ran up to him and hugged him "I had fun last night" Gibbs kissed her cheek and headed for the door "So did I Abbs so did I".

Abby went back to her Halloween preparations, she had an idea that would be unforgettable for the whole team and would lighten the spirit of the team for the future cases to solve.

This Halloween called for a lot of surprises that everyone would enjoy. Abby smiled and went about her usual business. ****


	5. Chapter 5

STLFAN: Thanx for the review. Im glad you are enjoying it.  
Sophies-Welt: I hope you like the Halloween chapter  
Eliza-angel: Ill try and make it really special for you, I hope you enjoy it.

**Abbys lab**  
Abby had been kept late that night organizing Halloween for the team it was the 28th October, It was about 5pm when Gibbs had walked in and Abby still hadn't looked up from her work. Gibbs stood behind Abby and breathed on her neck. Abby felt the breath on her neck which sent goose pimples down her spine she turned around and evil eyed Gibbs. "Gibbs don't sneak up on me like that, you big meany"  
Gibbs chuckled and kissed Abby on the lips, "Ready to leave honey".  
Abby replied "Honey, Honey, humph, I've never liked that word, what about wacky scientist or or I know special forensic scientist Abby Sciuto".

Gibbs sighed and picked up her bags and walked to the door "You got ten seconds to get to the elevator or I leave without you".  
Abby grabbed Bert and ran to the elevator door just in time before it closed. Gibbs smiled at her and said "how about I just call you Abbs, how's the Halloween planning going".  
Abby grinned mischievously to herself "Fine thanks for asking".

The elevator opened at the parking lot level and they both exited the elevator, Abby headed towards her hurst "Ill cya at 6 Gibbs, don't be late". Gibbs smiled and watched Abby drive off in her hurst.

Abby drove home with a grin on her face; she had planned how Halloween would go now all she needed was to buy everything. It was going to be hard to buy everything without Gibbs or any of the team noticing. Halloween was special to Abby; it was her favourite day of the year.

Abby arrived home and rushed around trying to find her best outfit for the occasion. She chose a pair of black jeans with chains hanging from them and a black shirt with love hearts on the front.  
Abby had decided not to wear the Marilyn Monroe outfit for halloween even though it would upset Tony she had something better in mind.

At about 5.45pm the doorbell rang, Abby opened the door to find Gibbs standing outside her home. Gibbs was wearing a suit as usual but he looked gorgeous none the less.

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said as she gave Gibbs a hug and a kiss. "You're early"  
"Hey Abbs, you look beautiful as always, ready to go". Gibbs replied returning the hug and kiss. "Let me grab my bag and we will be off" Abby raced around to grab her bag and they left Abbys house and headed towards the car. "Where do you want to go Abbs"  
Gibbs asked as he opened the door for Abby.

"Indonesian restaurant sound ok Gibbs". Abby got in and buckled up as Gibbs got in the car and turned the ignition on. "Indonesian restaurant it is Abbs".  
The journey to the restaurant was quick and they were soon seated and had ordered their meals. Gibbs decided to start the conversation. "So Abbs, what have you got planned for Halloween".

"Gibbs I can't tell you yet, it's a surprise don't look at me like that Gibbs you're just going to have to wait like everyone else". Abby smiled and laughed at Gibbs who was muttering under his breath "Shouldn't have agreed to this"

The waitresses brought out their food and they finished their meal in peaceful quietness. Gibbs paid the bill and they headed out to Gibbs car. "My place Abbs" It wasn't really a question they both knew that's where they were going. Gibbs drove home slowly treasuring the time he had with his girl. Gibbs had a feeling that Abby was going to a great length to make halloween rememberable for everyone.

Later that night when they were both curled up in bed Abby turned towards Gibbs and looked at him, Gibbs had his eyes closed but he was awake "I love you Gibbs" Abby exclaimed. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked into Abbys green eyes, "I love you to Abbs". Abby leaned into Gibbs and they shared a passionate kiss. One kiss lead to another and before long Gibbs had rolled Abby onto her back and he was lying on top of her with his knees taking his weight so he wouldn't crush her. Both of their heart beats had quickened while they searched each others body. Gibbs removed Abbys shirt and placed kisses on her neck. Abby removed Gibbs shirt and ran her hands along his chest.

Gibbs woke up to Abby lying on his chest her hair covering her face; he removed the hair to look at her peacefully sleeping. They had made love and it had felt wonderful, he hadn't felt that good since Shannon. Abby opened her eyes and it took a while to remember the events of the night before, she sighed inwardly. "Morning Gibbs" she said sheepishly. Gibbs smiled and kissed her gently "morning Abbs".

Abby and Gibbs got up and showered and dressed and headed for work.  
Dinozzo was the first to arrive before Gibbs. "Hey boss, we have a new case, A petty officer was found dead in an alleyway this morning, McGee, Ziva and Ducky are already at the scene". Gibbs opened his drawer and pulled out his gun and badge and headed towards the elevator "cya Abbs".

The perfect opportunity Gibbs and the team wouldn't be back for a couple of hours, enough time for Abby to go halloween shopping; first she needed her shopping list.

Abby made it back in time from the shopping centre; as soon as she arrived and had packed the items away Jimmy had appeared showing her a blood sample that needed analyzing. Abby analyzed the blood looking for any drugs or chemicals that were present in the blood.

McGee brought down some items that were found at the crime scene to try and get a fingerprint match. Abby found a partial fingerprint and ran the search through AFIS.  
As the scans were running Abby decided to put together some of the decorations.  
Pumpkins, skulls, skeletons, candles, baskets with skull colourings, witches hats and lucky last the costumes. Abby had brought a couple of white sheets to cut holes in for a ghost costume and instead of her Marilyn Monroe costume she had decided to go with the Morticia Adams look from the Adams family. The full black gown had flowing material with tentacles hanging from the bottom of the dress. The sleeves looked like shredded ribbons dangling from below the wrists.  
Abby hoped that the guys would like this just as much as they had liked the Marilyn Monroe outfit.

Abbys computer beeped and brought Abby out of her thoughts. She went to look at the AFIS scan to see if she had had a match. There was a positive match for the victims ex wife. Just as she had read the results Gibbs arrived at her lab. "Gibbs we really have telekinesis, guess what just finished scanning". Gibbs looked at Abby with a smirk on his face "the partial fingerprint matched the victims ex wife". Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and headed out of her lab "Thanks Abbs, as always". Before Gibbs had got to the door Abby spoke, "Gibbs there's more, I tested the DNA of the petty officer and I found increased levels of salt in his blood". Gibbs smiled and kissed Abby on the cheek again. "Two kisses in one session, I'm lucky"

Abby was thinking to herself two days to halloween, only two days, this was going to be so fun.

**Work Area**  
Gibbs brought in the petty officers ex wife for interrogation and she had admitted to being jealous but not killing her ex husband. Tony had looked at the petty officers phone records and he had found that he had made 13 calls in one day to a Clarisse Wrinkler who was a vet at the local clinic. McGee had found an account offshore that was under the petty officer and the vets' name. Ziva had been busy trying to contact the petty officers family with no prevails. Abby had found a drug which used high salt levels to dehydrate animals for surgery. The chemical was used in all vet clinics.

Gibbs and the team went to Clarisse's house finding her door ajar, the team pulled out their guns and Gibbs gave the signal to enter the house, gun fire ricochet off the door. Gibbs yelled out "NCIS drop your weapon or we will shoot". Gibbs and McGee inched around the door while Tony and Ziva went around back. The vet tried to run but Gibbs stuck his leg out and the vet tumbled to the ground. McGee pinned Clarisse's arms behind her back. Tony walked through the back door and read the vets rights "You're under arrest for the murder of a petty officer; you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be used against you in court".

Ziva interrogated the woman and Clarisse soon admitted to killing the petty officer.  
Gibbs sent his team home for a job well done. Gibbs waited for his team to pack up before he went down to Abbys lab. Abby was busy hanging skulls and skeletons from the roof. There were pumpkins sitting on her lab desks with candles inside them. White sheets had been turned into ghosts and were displayed hanging over dummy dolls. Abby was wearing a witch's hat. There was one last item that had not been touched baskets with skull colourings on it. "What are these for Abbs" Gibb asked  
Abby turned around at the sound of Gibbs voice, "Trickle treating of course Gibbs, and before you say no you're coming".  
Gibbs showed his disapproval with a scowl but said nothing.  
"come on Gibbs, ill make it worth your while" Abby grinned and winked at Gibbs.  
Gibbs sighed and said "you ready to come home yet my special forensics scientist Abby Sciuto". Abby laughed and collected her bags and Bert taking off the witch's hat and putting it on her chair and headed out of the navy yard to Gibbs place.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be about halloween, I just had to prepare everything for the final chapter. Thanks for reading. Review if you like it All critism is appreciated. Thanks everybody for the reviews they really give me motivation to keep writing. This is my first NCIS fic, I was just trying to see if I had what it takes to be a writer. Ill post the next chapter in a couple of days. **_


	6. Halloween

**The night before Halloween  
30****th**** October**

Abby had finished all the decorations in her lab and the work area was full off candles and skulls. Director Sheppard hadn't been too impressed with the idea but she accepted it because it was Abby. The team was in high spirits and was replicating Abbys enthusiasm, even Gibbs was mildly intrigued. Abby had made costumes for everyone. Tony was going to wear a specially designed shirt that had skulls and skeletons mixed together, McGee was going to wear a pumpkin hat with normal clothes and Ziva had been made to wear a witches hat and matching jewelry from Abbys collection. Abby had also made a autopsy gown for Ducky and Palmer that had a skeleton design so it looked like they were a skeleton. Lucky last Gibbs was wearing the Gomez Adams clothes to match Abbys Morticia Adams costume.

Abby had told Gibbs that she was staying at her apartment that night because she wanted to surprise everyone the next morning. Abby hadn't let anyone know what she was wearing. Gibbs was suspicious of his costume but seeing as he never watched TV he didn't make a connection.

Abby was just hoping that there wouldn't be a case tomorrow she didn't want anything to ruin her day. Abby went to bed about 10pm so she could get an early start.

**Halloween**

Tony, McGee and Ziva arrived early the next day wearing their costumes laughing at each other. Ducky and palmer came up from autopsy a short while later to show off their costumes. Gibbs arrived in Gomez costume, no one laughed at him although they tried very hard not to. "Nice boss" Tony said. Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head.  
"I'm only wearing this because of Abby".

Meanwhile Abby had been getting ready at her apartment. She put the Morticia costume on and topped it off with some earrings with skulls and black lipstick and eye liner.  
Abby jumped in her hurst and headed to the navy yard.

Gibbs and the team were waiting for Abbys arrival, she was late. The elevator pinged and out came Abby with a massive grin on her face. Tonys jaw dropped when he seen Abby she looked gorgeous and looked much better than the Marilyn Monroe costume. Ziva wolf whistled and McGee smiled at her. Ducky and palmer clapped. Gibbs stood shell shocked Abby suited the costume and it showed her curves and she looked fantastic, this was definitely an outfit he was going to make her wear more often.

Gibbs stood up and walked to her side holding his arm out for Abby to hold. "Happy Halloween guys" Abby grinned. "I hope you like everything".  
Abby told the team that they were going trickle treating after work. She handed out the baskets to everyone for keepsakes. No cases came in that day much to Abbys delight.  
Director Sheppard came down about 4pm to tell everyone to take the rest of the day off and that she would call if a case came up.

The team went down to Abbys lab to tell her the good news. Abby squealed with excitement when she heard the good news she hugged everyone and quickly packed up and soon the team was ready to leave. McGee had a question for Abby  
"Abby, where are we going to go for trickle treating and who is going to give adults candy, we are going to look like big kids".

Abby smiled and replied "Who wouldn't want to give me candy, I assure you I will get candy from everyone I ask"

Abby didn't disappoint everyone she asked gave her candy, they just couldn't resist her big smile and costume. The team stood near the car every house Abby visited, trying to stay out of the way and let Abby have her fun. By the end of the night Abby had filled all the teams baskets with different candy and even some candles and skulls.

The team headed out to a restaurant for dinner, Abby and Gibbs walked in linking arms, they were the spectacle of the evening everyone who walked in stared at them. Abby fought back the urge to yell at them. Abby held up her wine glass and the team stopped chatting to listen to her, "A toast to Halloween and thank you guys for going along with it, I had fun, I love you guys, you are my family". Every clinked glasses and drank to halloween.

The conversation centered on Abbys trickle treating, Gibbs had come close to interrupting a couple of her visits when the males had been staring at spots they shouldn't have been and making suggestive comments. Abby laughed at Gibbs "Jealousy Gibbs, don't be jealous, they have no chance". The team laughed even Gibbs had a chuckle.

The night waned on and the team finally got up to leave and head home. McGee had a book to finish the next day and Tony was taking Ziva to a baseball game Ducky and palmer had an autopsy booking for the next morning. Gibbs was planning on taking Abby on a road trip, he just hoped she liked what he had planned.

Gibbs led Abby to his car and opened the door for her. They went back to Gibbs house where Gibbs was going to tell her they were going on a day trip. When they had changed and got settled in bed Gibbs told Abby of his plans "Morticia what about a road trip tomorrow just you and me, what do you say".  
Abby smiled "You're on Gomez". Gibbs chuckled and kissed Abby on the cheek.  
"Thanks for today Abby, you brightened everyone's day and they had something to look forward to, you should of seen Tonys jaw dropped when he seen you, I almost hit him just for staring".  
Abby giggled and cuddled up closer to Gibbs "I'm glad you're happy that's what I've always wanted for you".  
Gibbs responded by kissing Abby passionately. "You make me feel alive again Abbs, I love you".

"I love you to Gibbs"

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and I hope everyone liked it, tell me what you think of the final chapter. I wasn't sure if it was anti climaxed, I enjoyed writing this fic. If you want me to write any more stories about NCIS give me some ideas and ill work out what I can write. Thanks everyone.  
Semper Fi. **_


End file.
